Algo más
by suenaElRunRun
Summary: Ya la tenía dónde la quería, debajo de su cuerpo, indefensa. Agarró la katana y la presionó contra su cuello. Sangre. La odiaba. La odiaba tanto que quería hacerle algo más que matarla.


**Algo más.**

_Ya la tenía dónde la quería, debajo de su cuerpo, indefensa. Agarró la katana y la presionó contra su cuello. Sangre. La odiaba. La odiaba tanto que quería hacerle algo más que matarla._

**-** Inspirado en la foto que aparece como portada.

_**Capítulo único**_

Era tan estúpida. Se había atrevido a hacerle frente una tercera vez ¿o cuarta vez? No lo sabía y no le importaba, estaba demasiado concentrado, analizando y obviando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Estaba en pleno conflicto con unos AMBU's de Konoha cuando ella apareció. No había dado señales de haberle notado, porque aún estaba acabando con dichos ninjas, sin embargo él sabía que ella sabía que él se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Así que ella esperó paciente, a que él se dignara a dirigirle una mirada. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, pudo mirar en sus ojos por un mínimo instante, aquella mirada de niña soñadora y acosadora que fue hace 4 años. Sin embargo fueron inmediatamente sustituidos por unos ojos marcados por las experiencias que no correspondían a una persona tan joven.

De repente una rabia intensa se apoderó de su mente; ella no tenía derecho a mirarlo de esa forma; ni siquiera podía comprender sus razones. Agitó su espada en el aire, creando un silbido al contacto del metal con el aire y combinado con el salpicar de la sangre en el suelo. Le apuntó con ella, instándola a prepararse. Ella sacó una mano de su capa conteniendo un kunai, aceptando el reto.

Lucharon en silencio, solo escuchando el sonido del metal chocando. Él parecía estar atacando, ella parecía estar defendiendo. Pero por un momento parecía que ella había aumentado su agresividad y ahora atacaba mientras él retrocedía. Ella le miraba a los ojos y él le sostenía la mirada. Parecía más una batalla entre dos colores muy diferentes, una batalla interior, más que una batalla con armas.

Pero ella tuvo un descuido y él aprovechó la situación. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender que Él era la última persona con la que debía bajar la guardia?

Nunca.

Porque Él la hacía estúpida.

Ahora ya la tenía donde quería. Estaba inmovilizada y totalmente indefensa bajo su cuerpo. La katana rozaba su cuello y presionaba su piel blanca, amenazando con mancharla de color rojo. A pesar de que quería defenderse, no podía moverse. Él había usado aquella táctica infalible. Acercó apenas unos centímetros su cara y clavó con sus ojos rojos y negros en los suyos verdes. Ella sintió como si pudiese observar el propio infierno a través de sus ojos.

Luego, se separó y apartó la katana de su cuello. Clavó el arma en el suelo y agarró en vez el kunai que ella aún sostenía en su mano. Volvió a acercarse y ella cerró los ojos negándose a volver a estar tan cerca del infierno y temiendo que la ahogara en el mundo de desesperación que la cabeza tan retorcida de quién aún creía conocer podía crear. Sin embargo la sensación que sintió fue totalmente distinta. Sintió como sus labios eran prácticamente obligados a moverse y se atrevió a abrir los ojos, para cruzarse con los párpados pálidos y las pestañas negras y largas de su carcelero.

No supo como sobrellevarlo porque era lo último que se esperaba que él pudiera hacer, sin embargo, llegados a cierto punto no podía resistirse y cedió, dejándose llevar por un deseo que había aprendido a controlar, durante todos estos años. Pero la pequeña estancia en el paraíso fue interrumpida por el dolor, aquel que avisaba de que todavía te encontrabas en el mundo de los mortales.

Al lado de su hombro y por encima de su pecho derecho sentía como un arma, cuyo tacto metálico y frío reconocía, le rasgaba la piel. Pero no sentía como si fuese una cortada cualquiera, de hecho parecía tener cierta forma. Abrió los ojos y como pudo reconoció parte de la silueta del mismo símbolo que adornaba la espalda de su agresor. Un símbolo de sangre. Una cicatriz eterna.

Quiso gritar, pero él parecía tragarse sus gritos con cada beso, impidiendo que algún sonido se escapara de aquel intercambio de salivas y sensaciones extrañas. No pudo evitar que una lágrima se escurriera por su mejilla y el sabor salado interrumpió el letargo de su opresor, quién se separó y secó bruscamente la línea húmeda que dicha lágrima había dejado. Para entonces ella le miraba con miedo... un miedo que no podía explicar.

Él ya había dejado de herirla y ahora, se levantó un poco para mirarla detenidamente. Desde que la vio un pensamiento había cruzado por su cabeza y ahora, lo veía más claro que ahora. Ella estaba inmovilizada y a pesar de que él le agarraba las dos manos por detrás de su espalda con una de las suyas, ella no podía moverse y solo se retorcía patética y lentamente.

Todavía con el kunai en la mano, cortó de arriba a abajo la blusa que ella portaba. Su asombro fue reflejado en sus ojos que se abrieron más de lo normal y luego le miraron con interrogación, intentando encontrar la confirmación de la justificación del miedo que estaba sintiendo.

Él hizo lo mismo con el sujetador y observando la piel descubierta, aquella que por tantos años había visto pero que en esa zona en concreto se tornaba de un color más rosa a medida que ascendía hacía la sima de las montañas nevadas. En todo caso, se atrevió a probar... a probar la piel que sentía estremecer cada vez que la tocaba en el pasado, hace tantos años cuando su relación no era tan hostil como en ese momento.

Ella arqueó la cabeza cuando sintió el contacto sin poder evitar el escalofrío que le sacudió el cuerpo, cuando además una mano fría tocó exprimió su pecho. Por su parte él, intentaba memorizar en sus papilas gustativas el sabor que le comenzaba a obsesionar. Pero él era todo un ejemplo del autocontrol y se apartó, buscando los ojos de ella con la mirada. Ella evitaba mirarle a la cara y las mejillas se le habían puesto del mismo color que sus labios.

Sin apenas consciencia él se relamió los labios y ella pudo notarlo, pero intentó ignorarlo. Él usó el kunai para lo mismo que había hecho con su blusa y su ropa interior con sus ropas inferiores. Reconocía lo que veía porque aunque durante años nunca había prestado atención a aquellos cambios hormonales los cuales todo adolescente procuraba entender, estaba plenamente consciencia de la anatomía que se escondía debajo de las ropas de las chicas que conocía. Pero aún así se sintió inseguro, puesto que no era una tipa cualquiera, era ella...

No comprendía bien el proceso porque nunca se había sentido con la necesidad de estudiarlo, así que optó por seguir su instinto. Estimulación. Ahora si observaba con detenimiento a la chica debajo de su cuerpo, que arqueaba la espalda y giraba el rostro a un lado cerrando los ojos. Una ligerísima y sutil sonrisa de satisfacción, de aquellas que solía mostrar cuando tenía éxito en una misión, asomó por su rostro mientras observaba los resultados. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Sabía que los sonidos que se escapaban de sus labios, a pesar de sus intentos por permanecer en silencio, no eran de dolor, sino de la antítesis total de dicha palabra.

Ella no quería mirarle, estaba demasiado avergonzada. Pero a él eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Supo que su misión había tenido éxito cuando su mano estuvo demasiado mojada para seguir. Así que simplemente se preparó mentalmente para el siguiente y último paso. Se bajó los pantalones y esperó a que ella se dignara a mirarle. Y lo hizo. Le miró de una forma que no pudo descifrar. Pero no le importaba. Un calor se le había posado en el estómago y progresivamente había descendido, hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más.

No fue generoso, ni siquiera fue dulce, ni amable. De hecho actuó como un desesperado y ella lo notó, porque emitió un gemido que parecía haber sido de dolor, pero él no le prestó atención. La nueva sensación era extraña la par de increíblemente placentera y en ese momento había perdido completamente sus cabales. No esperó ni siquiera a que ella dejase de removerse incómoda y comenzó a moverse con exasperación.

Era tan bestia que lograba sacudirla con cada embestida. Al principio se quejaba pero él se encargó de callarla. Se resistía pero él se encargó de reducirla. Poco a poco dejó de resistirse y él ya pudo relajarse. Comenzaba a sentirse débil y el sudor ahora le humedecía no solo la sien, sino los hombros y el pecho. Ella estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Dejó las manos de ella totalmente libres y con las suyas se apoyó para darse más movilidad. Pero estaba cansado, inmerso en una debilidad perfectamente combinada con el éxtasis. Aún moviéndose y sintiéndose mejor que nunca, dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de ella y hundió la cara entre sus pechos, en un patético intento de no demostrar la debilidad física y mental que en ese momento había borrado todo rastro del hombre sanguinario y cruel que había destrozado tantas vidas.

No pensaba en nada, no recordaba nada... No sentía nada más que aquel ardor y necesidad entre sus piernas, que aún palpitaba insatisfecho. Pero de repente, sintió un contacto desconocido en su cabeza. Eran las manos de ella. Le estaba acariciando la cabeza. Era otra sensación increíblemente placentera.

Ella ahora había comenzado a moverse junto con él y gemía con gusto, como si hacía unos minutos estuviera haciendo el amor con un novio de toda la vida y no con aquel hombre que había estado profanándola. Pero recordar quién era aquel hombre, lo cambiaba todo...

Después de unos minutos, ambos ya llegaron al límite y mientras ella quedó exhausta en el suelo, él lo hizo encima de su cuerpo. Sabía que le pesaba, pero no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada por ello. Su respiración estaba agitada, desbordada y asmática. Pasó unos minutos descansando, sintiendo el pecho de la chica elevarse y descender debido a los movimientos respiratorios. Levantó la cabeza y la miró dormida.

Así que se levantó y observó por última vez su cuerpo desnudo, antes de coger su prenda superior y taparla con ella. Cogió su katana y decidido a irse, clavó su mirada en la marca que le había hecho. Y pensaba en la cicatriz que quedaría en su piel blanca para siempre. Pensaba en aquel relieve innatural que contrastaba en su piel blanca. Le había marcado como un ganado y esa marca era la prueba que SIEMPRE recordaría lo que había pasado ese día. Esa marca significaba, que era de su propiedad... y que, había sido él, y solo él, quién la había tocado como nunca nadie (y ya se encargaría él de mantenerlo) la tocaría de la misma forma. Era ella suya... y esa marca era la única y rotunda prueba...

_Porque la odiaba, la odiaba tanto que quería hacerle algo más que matarla. _

**_Fin_**


End file.
